Pokemon Special The Quartz and Lapis Chapter
by ZachTheGuy
Summary: I do not own Pokemon, nor will I ever own Pokemon. The start of a new story of pokemon, in the slightly feared and highly visited Gabbro Region, a fifteen year old Quartz awakes one morning to take the PRT, or Pokemon Readiness Test. He races off to take it, not knowing at all what he's getting into. This is my first fanfiction but I have big plans for it.
1. Chapter 1 A New Beginning

After the events that took place in Johto with the masked man, a whole new story was about to unfold in the slightly feared and beautiful Gabbro Region. In the northern snowy mountain location of Kopaka Town, a fifteen year old boy was just waking up in his nice warm bed. Knocking his alarm clock and pokèball, the pokèball popped open and out floated Quartz' first pokémon, Magikan, a Magikan was a pokémon that resembled a wizard's apprentice, you couldn't see anything of his face except for two glowing yellow eyes, his cloak and hat had stars covering parts of them, it had no legs but did have hands without arms just floating in the air along with the rest of it. At that moment Quartz' mother waltzed into the room.

"Wake up sleepyhead!" she said in that sweet voice those mothers usually have.

"Ugh… just a few minutes, an hour, a few hours…" said Quartz in that groggy "just woken up voice" to his mother.

"Now that would be believable Quartz any other day, but today that's not the answer, I trust I don't have to tell you what day it is now?"

Quartz, now realizing what day it was, sprang out of bed and ran to the clothes drawer. Today was the big pokémon test. Most other regions just had you start your journey without taking some stupid test, Quartz thought this was better, but his region's government decided that not just any eleven year old boy could go on a journey, so they invented the infamous "Pokémon Readiness Test" or the PRT for short. Normally this would be fine, IF they just taught you the basics like the trainer schools in other regions. However, that wasn't the case with Gabbro's government, they decided to ramp up the difficulty, so normally it took someone 2 years to pass, delaying their journey so they could be "ready", however some people like Quartz and his best friend, Lapis, probably because some questions were ramped up to "this is bullshit, I shouldn't have to answer this right off the bat" level. So Quartz changed out of his pajamas and into his clothes, ate his breakfast, hugged his mother as she wished him luck, and ran out the door to the PRT testing building in Kopaka Town.


	2. Chapter 2 Quartz and Lapis

Having nice black hair, wearing his usual bright purple cap, his black overcoat with one pokèball drawing on each side, his light purple shirt, his black jeans, and his black and grey fingerless gloves, Quartz ran through the streets of Kopaka Town to his best friend, Lapis', house. Quartz was a handsome, smart, nice, decently tall, and capable fifteen year old boy. At a young age he starting training in acrobatics, since his home town was situated in the mountains, he had the advantage of better training grounds. After ten twelve years he could swim, climb, jump, dodge, and more superbly. As a result, he could be known to always get out of tough situations. He also had trained in singing as was quite good at it. He had failed the PRT four times and was more determined because of it. After a few minutes he arrived at Lapis' house and started knocking. A few seconds later Lapis opened the door.

"What took you so long man?" she said with a casual voice.

"Slept in, didn't remember what day it was, anyways that's not important, right now we should focus on getting to the testing building on time." Quartz said with enthusiasm.

"Yep, so let's go!" she said with that excited that most trainers had before they took the test.

She grabbed hold of Quartz' arm and ran off to the PRT building. Having a decently sized blue ponytail to go along with her dyed blue hair, a mainly blue but some gray with it tank top, and some blue short shorts, Lapis was a nice, VERY enthusiastic, hard trying, very skilled with technology, was the same height as Quartz, and pretty fifteen year old girl. She was always fascinated on how technology worked how you could break or fix it, how to make certain kinds of tech, she was a true expert, and she wasn't a geek though she also took time to do other things. They raced off toward the building at a great speed, ready as they could be; they were going to be late so they didn't take any stops. They rushed through the door, well Lapis did, Quartz' face was smashed against the door after Lapis flung it open.

"Ah, almost late but here anyway, take a seat you two, Quartz do you need something for your face?" asked their PRT tester, Mr. Junsig.

Mr. Junsig always had a soft spot for Quartz and Lapis, even though they did fail four times, although Mr. Junsig thought that wasn't their fault either, they usually got most of the questions right, but Gabbro's government was very strict and had the rule if you got five or more questions wrong you fail, everybody thought that THIS was a dick move and was the reason why many people failed the PRT.

"No thanks Mr. Junsig, I'm good." said Quartz with a slightly dazed tone. They sat down in their seats, preparing for what lay ahead.

"Sorry Quartz, you sure you alright?" said a concerned Lapis.

"Yeah, just don't worry, it doesn't even hurt anymore. Now let's do this!" Quartz said, picking up his pencil. Mr. Junsig gave them and all the other boys and girls in the room the PRT and went back to his desk waiting for the hour to end.


	3. Chapter 3 The PRT

The PRT had started and Quartz and Lapis were off, having already failed it four times so they knew the basics that they kept in each year, but each year they added a few new questions and what do you know, they were in the extremely hard category. Quartz blazed through most of it but then got to the extremely hard part.

"What are pinesine berries and where would you go to find the smallest amount in the whole region?! My Arceus if I ever meet the person who made these questions I'll give them a good kick up the ass-" whispered Quartz in a VERY angry tone.

"Quartz no talking!" said a warning Mr. Junsig.

"Sorry sir won't be happening again." said Quartz.

Quartz started to think, he knew that a pinesine berry was a berry that boosted your pokémon's attack potential for a limited time, but he DEFINITELY didn't know where to go to get the least amount in the region. Then he suddenly remembered overhearing his mom's cooking show that she always watched during the middle of the afternoon. Luckily the episode he was remembering happened to be the rare berries episode. The host said that the worst place to get pinesine berries would be the area around Squirtle Grotto because of all the Squirtles loving the damn things so much. He checked at his answer sheet and there it was, B. Squirtle Grotto, hey who knew that cooking shows could be so helpful thought Quartz.

After their hour was up Quartz, Lapis, and the rest handed in their tests, for Quartz and Lapis this was extremely nerve racking for them, failing again would mean that they would have to wait another whole year to take it again. For the other pre-teens and teens in the room, they weren't as "old" as Quartz and Lapis, so even though it was stressful, they had no idea of the fear that was creeping up inside their bodies. Then came the dreaded announcements, when they announced your full name in alphabetical order and you had to go into the PRT building to see if you passed or not. After a decent amount of names, Quartz was called.

"Quartz-"Mr. Junsig started calling, but the rest was drowned out by Lapis wishing him luck as he went into the PRT building shaking like heck.

"Well Quartz, I'm not going to be like those annoying competition shows on TV when they wait too damn long to tell you how you did just to build up the suspense, you passed with flying colors-" started Mr. Junsig,

"YES!" screamed Quartz at the top of his lungs, startling Mr. Junsig so much that he almost fell over.

"Well, I'm very happy to see you so thrilled about it, not that I expected any less excitement from the you, the greatest acrobatic in town. Well here's your trainers license for completing that pain in the ass test. Ah yes I remember taking the PRT when I was a boy." said Mr. Junsig as he gave Quartz his very own trainers license.

"You took the PRT too sir?" Quartz said, slightly startled.

"Yep, I was SO prepared that I passed first time around, but believe me I hated it. After that I started my journey, collected my eight badges and decided what I wanted to do with my career, you need to have passed the PRT the first time around and have eight badges to be a teacher, so I chose that." exclaimed Mr. Junsig with a sort of dreamy expression in his eyes.

"Anyway, I can just tell you're going to be great Quartz, and I'm not saying that just because I have to." said Junsig.

"Thanks sir, I'll pop in and visit sometime." said Quartz, feeling sad knowing that tomorrow he would have to wave goodbye to his beloved home town and all the people in it for a long time.

After he left we waited for Lapis to be called, she also passed with flying colors, they both raced off towards Lapis' home to pop in and tell her parents the good news, then Quartz' home, then they both went off to hang out in the town park.


	4. Chapter 4 Which One Should I Choose!

That night it was unbelievably hard for Quartz to go to sleep, knowing that tomorrow he would choose his starter pokémon the next day was unbelievable, to think that he had finally done it, beaten the PRT, was just astounding. He finally fell asleep around ten thirty pm. In the morning he woke up early at seven o'clock am, ate breakfast, dashed out the door and caught Lapis on her way to Professor Pine's pokémon lab. They stopped running immediately when they got close, after all, they had to show some dignity.

The lab was filled with the typical machines they learned about in the PRT School of Readiness, great name I know, but some that were there were specific to Professor Pine's field of research. Professor Pine studied the biology of pokémon, just how exactly they're able to make the attacks that they make and what's inside them. Quartz and Lapis walked down into the lab, and there he stood, Professor Pine, he was a regular sized man, with a light beard, a regular professor lab coat, and glasses. He was also balding a bit on his forehead and top head.

"Well, I see we have our next small group of trainers ready to get their next or first pokémon and head off on their very own journey, well I've already had to do this with a bunch of other younger pre-teens, so let's get started, what are your names? Just so if you become famous, I can say I know you personally, ha ha ha." started Prof. Pine.

"I'm Quartz, pleased to meet you sir." said Quartz.

"I'm Lapis, SOO excited to meet you professor!" said Lapis almost bursting open trying to hold in her excitement.

"Both fine first names, but surely you have last names?" said the professor.

"Oh yeah, mine's-"Quartz started, but the rest of his sentence was drowned out by the lab machine, only heard by Lapis, the professor, and his assistant next to him.

"Mine's Vendina!" said Lapis in that now permanent enthusiastic tone she had while she was in the lab.

"There we go! Now let me lead you to the thing that you've been waiting for." said the prof.

They then walked through the lab, occasionally stopping at some pokémon DNA sampling machines to show Quartz and Lapis what some pokémon cells looked like. Then they finally reached what they had been waiting for all these years, their starter.

"Well, here we are, you would probably think we wouldn't have any of the starters left since more than eight other new trainers were in your shoes earlier this morning, well no, we actually stock in more than three, unlike every other region ever." said Professor Pine.

"So, let's get started, in this pokèball," started the prof. pointing at the first pokèball, "is the grass type, Snaklion, a snake with a sharp metal point on its tail, the best defensively and pretty okay in special defense. In this middle one we have Dratinsplash, a water type with dragon attributes, specializing in special attack and speed. Now obviously in the last one we have the fire type, Singebark, best stats being attack and special attack but having the lowest defense out of all three, so there we go, all three starters, now the choosing begins!" said the professor.

"Now remember, all of them are good choices, but this pokémon will be one of the main pokémon that will be with you for the rest of your journey. So choose carefully." said Professor Pine as he opened all three pokèballs letting the pokémon out.

Quartz took a good look at all of them, Singebark was showing off, growling and howling, but then it started to burn one of Professor Pine's machines to show off its power, which instantly leaded to Dratinsplash using water gun on the machine and Singebark as punishment. Snaklion was just slithering around the room, supposedly looking for any leftover scraps lying on the ground. Dratinsplash walked towards Quartz and started rubbing against Quartz' legs with the almost irresistible "cute eyes" on its face.

"Seems like Dratinsplash has really taken a liking to you Quartz, hasn't done that to anyone else this morning." said Pine.

Quartz had thought long and hard, but the way Dratinsplash was showing emotion for him made him make his decision easily.

"I'll take Dratinsplash." said Quartz, smiling down at the creature that was half the size of his leg.

Dratinsplash smiled back, and Quartz knew he had made the right decision, although he did feel bad that one of the other two wouldn't get chosen, they always had new trainers to look forward to, plus they would have Professor Pine and the other pokémon at the lab to have fun with.

Lapis was thinking hard too, both would be really good choices, but Singebark seemed to, well, CARE a bit more, Snaklion was nice and sweet looking, but Lapis thought that it wouldn't be as fun to have an adventure with. Plus Singebark was whimpering while looking at Lapis anyway, plus she had always wanted a dog pokémon as a pet.

"Alright, Singebark will be my first pokémon!" exclaimed Lapis.

Lapis, unlike Quartz, never had a pokémon, so Singebark was her first one. Sometimes she had some foolish jealousy, but she knew that Quartz and Magikan were made for each other.

"Well then, here's their pokèballs, both are males, Singebark has a tendancy to show off around other pokémon so that can get troublesome sometimes, and Dratinsplash has a determined nature. So, I suppose that's it, well I'll escort you to the exit and then you'll be off, it was nice meeting both of you and I must admit, out of all the beginners that came here this morning, you two feel by far the most promising." said Pine.

"Wait sir, don't we get a pokédex?" asked Quartz.

"Oh no, sorry but only a select few get pokedexes, and only a specific professor hands them out, plus, even if he was here, he wouldn't be allowed to give you one, Gabbro's government has banned them, they want our trainers to be the strongest and most resourceful so they banned them in order to get us to figure out the information ourselves." said Pine.

"Really, they banned the pokédex?" Quartz said, confused.

"Yep, our government is good and all, keeps crime to a minimum, keeps the GDP at a very good spot, but sometimes I think that they're a little to obsessed with making our trainers "the best" so they pull all this hardcore crap on us." said the professor.

"Oh well, anyway thanks a lot Professor, it was a pleasure meeting you." said Lapis.

"Nice meeting the both of you two! By the way, how about we register ourselves with our pokégears?" asked Pine.

"Sure that'd be a great idea!" said Lapis, probably with the thought that she could now call the regions professor and ask on advice in her head.

So they registered each other and Quartz and Lapis took their leave with their new pokémon, and went home to pack. At noon they were ready to go, at the edge of Kopaka town with their parents.

"Oh Quartz… it's just so sad thinking you'll be… gone for the next few months… at the least." said his mother, holding back her tears.

"It's ok mom, besides, you can call me anytime you want, no question about it!" said Quartz, who was too trying to hold back tears, however doing a much better job.

"Now listen son, I want you to do the best damn job you could ever do, beat the gym leader's asses-"started Quartz' dad.

"Howard watch your language!" said Quartz' mom.

"Sorry dear, but anyway, always remember that I love you son." said his dad.

"I love both of you too." said Quartz, and then proceeding to hug his parents.

Lapis had the same sort of goodbye, and then both fifteen year old now official trainers with one last wave, walked off into the twelve o'clock pm sun.


	5. Chapter 5 Lord Darrius

Quartz and Lapis started the quick walk to route one, both excited for what awaited them, but also a tiny bit nervous, the farthest they'd ever gone was to Alalop Town that was situated after route two.

"Hey um, Quartz?" asked Lapis.

"Yeah, what's up? Quartz asked back.

"So um… are we going to travel together, or…." started Lapis, nervous to go on.

Lapis, at first, was just his best friend, but sometime between the ages of eleven and twelve she formed a crush on Quartz, of course he didn't know it yet like most crushes, but she was hoping he'd get a hint sooner or later, sadly though he didn't.

"No thanks, I'd rather have it we travel by ourselves, would be much more interesting to see how much we've accomplished when we meet up somewhere, no offense though, that's just how I'd like to do it, sorry." said Quartz with regret.

He did actually sound regretful for basically stomping on her request, which was one of the reasons she liked Quartz. He really did care about how his friends and companions were feeling.

"It's okay, just asking. Can we at least travel to Alalop Town?" asking Lapis sounding disappointed.

"Sure! I'm fine with that." said Quartz, feeling happy that he could at least provide one wish for his best friend.

"YES… I mean, um, let's go!" said Lapis, slightly embarrassed for her outburst.

Meanwhile, in the ancient ruins of Hepheus, a man with a white top hat, a monocle, a white cloak, white suit, and a slick metal staff with a pure black pokèball on top stood at a giant rock slab that couldn't be opened by any force he put upon it.

"Hmm, a fitting challenge, Mecha-Darkrai, STEEL SHADOW OUTRAGE!" yelled the mysterious figure.

His pokémon, a cross between a robot and Darkrai, obeyed, unleashing an attack that would have made Rayquaza jealous on the giagantic rock slab with a painting from very ancient times, the rock slab didn't even get a dent.

"Now that's disappointing now isn't it? Well maybe I might want to study this, see if there's any clues to be had on It." said the man.

The mural had paintings most likely done by pokémon. It showed a pokémon emerging out of nowhere, resembling Arceus to a tee. Next it had a painting of the commonly known fact of Arceus creating Dialga and Palkia, however, when it got to Giratina, it changed, it showed a painting of a gigantic pokémon with horrible red eyes, gigantic horns, a body with flames enclosing some parts, and more, the pokémon was creating a third legendary, Giratina, while this was happening an intrigued Darkrai waiting by the fiery pokémon's side. Next it showed Giratina overpowering Dialga and Palkia and Arceus fighting the three, Darkrai, Giratina, and the fiery pokémon and after, banishing them and their creator to their own realms to rule, Giratina to the Distortion World, Darkrai to a place of its choosing, and the fiery pokémon to the most feared place of all in the pokémon world… pokémon hell. The final painting showed Arceus creating a stone like object which, as it seemed like, to keep the fiery pokémon in its own realm.

"There we go excellent." said the man in a creepy voice.

"The reason why the Gabbro Region is feared by many people, is because it's the region where so many horrible events took place, many battles in the Great Pokémon War, serious crimes committed by messed up individuals, and this very mural itself, it shows what truly happened when Arceus first created the world and the pokémon of hell, Hepheus, and his minions, Darkrai and Giratina, tried to kill him in this very region, out of fear of speaking of him, every region banned the mention of Hepheus and his doing when civilization became much more advanced. So the story was changed, to Arceus creating all three, and Giratina turning against the rest and being banished, now, Hepheus is still in his horrible realm, waiting, so angrily, to be released, the only thing keeping him there is that stone, only Arceus himself knows where it lies, it's in the Gabbro region of course, but other than that, no one can say. However, I need that stone, to release him and control him as mine, I've already captured Darkrai and made Mecha-Darkrai, and have made sure VERY strong precautions were made, I'm not stupid enough to unleash the ruler of Pokémon hell and wing it from there, I have the things necessary, so given by this mural, the stone opens the slab, great another search, oh well guess I better get started." finished the man.

Just then, the man felt a vibrating in his left pocket, he pulled out his pokégear.

"Yes Raven, what is it?" asked the man.

"Lord Darrius! The gym leader of Pohatu City has discovered us, and the police are chasing us!" said the girl known as Raven.

"IDIOTS, get back to the base as soon as you can, without them following you! Once you get there, wait for me, I have a new task for you, I will also decide upon all of your punishments later, now go!" said the man, now revealed to be "Lord Darrius" furiously.

Lord Darrius now started to walk back to the entrance of the room, pleased about his discovery, but mad about his minions actions.

"Soon, that won't matter, because once I've freed Hepheus, and turned him into Mecha-Hepheus, I will be unstoppable and Team Mecha will rule with a true iron fist!" said Darrius, smiling at the possibilities. After that same moment, a fifteen year old boy was traveling with a fifteen year old girl to the next town fulfilling his promise, fully unaware of what awaited them.

Author's Note: Sorry for the whole emphasis on "hell" going on in this chapter, but I wanted to make an intimidating legendary and that was really the only way I thought I could emphasize it. I hope you liked it, will be making more chapters very soon!


	6. Chapter 6 Fakemon and Flashdrives

Quartz and Lapis started their walk through route one, approaching the tall grass where pokémon would attack you in. Stepping into it, hoping that they would run into a wild pokémon, they continued on, just then a wild Titua appeared. A Titua was a turtle pokémon, and a normal and ground type, usually traveling alone, they would wait for trainers to come by, some just let them pass, but others would bite either the trainer or the pokémon, whichever they got to first, for fun. It started eyeing Quartz carefully.

"Alright then, my first battle, let's get started! The best move I could make would be to use Dratinsplash to get him some experience in battle, alright then, go Dratinsplash!" said Quartz.

The pokèball, solid on the bottom, but clear on the top was thrown, and out popped Dratinsplash, ready to fight.

"Ok then let's see what you can do, since the government banned pokedexes to get us to study moves and pokémon ourselves for the PRT, Professor Pine each put sticky notes on their pokèballs to tell us their moves. So you know, water gun and growl, sounds good! Dratinsplash, water gun on Titua!" said Quartz.

So it did, Dratinsplash's water gun soared through the air and hit Titua right on its shell. Just as that was happening Titua hid inside it's shell, since it was a turtle pokémon it had strong defense, but Dratinsplash was a water type, so that put Titua at a disadvantage anyway. To Quartz' surprise, Titua came out looking slightly weakened, but still ready to fight. Titua made the next move, a very hurtful move, shell shock was a move known to Titua and its evolution, Tortika, only, passed on by the ancient Tortika, shell shock was a move where a Titua or Tortika spun across at very fast rate (surprising for a ground type) and hit the pokémon it was attacking, the ancient technic was the shell could paralyze the attacked pokémon. Quartz, hoping that the side effect didn't happen, waited for Dratinsplash's reaction, Dratinsplash turned out fine.

"Alright, good defense bud, now use water gun!" said Quartz.

This time Titua was finished off and fell down unconscious.

"Alright, good job bud, you're learning already." said Quartz, not surprised, but satisfied with his victory.

What Quartz had forgotten about Tituas and Tortikas, was that they were fast healers, a few seconds later, the Titua readied its teeth and began towards Quartz, not paying attention, Lapis halfway through the short battle was attacked by a wild Stickalis, a stick insect bug and grass type pokémon with remarkable speed and respectable other stats, no problem for Lapis' Singebark. She finished when the Titua was almost to Quartz.

"Quartz, look out!" shouted Lapis.

Just then Dratinsplash used his claws and made a claw mark in Titua's shell, Titua let out a hiss like sound and walked away.

"Thanks Dratinsplash, my left leg would have really been feeling it for the next day or so if you didn't do that, I hear Tituas have sharp teeth." he said.

For the rest of the way they didn't meet any wild pokémon but on route two they ran into some, mainly the regular pokémon you see at first like Goldfiein, a gold finch normal flying type with the same kind of stats you see on normal flying types. They also fought one or two more pokémon, but the other ones were only Stickalises and Tituas. The trainers were nothing special either, they were the typical first routes of region trainers, and with the pokémon you see on the routes. After a few minutes they reached Alalop town.

"Well that was certainly interesting, for one we Dratinsplash learned scratch and put quite a good dent in that Titua's shell, and all of our pokémon earned quite some experience." said Quartz.

"Yep, well, how about we go to the pokémon center? You know heal up and stuff." said Lapis.

So they walked through the streets of Alalop Town to the pokémon center. Alalop town had nothing special about it, it was still a nice place though, Kopaka Town was a bit more visited because of its mountain location and the fact that Professor Pine was situated there. They entered the pokémon center and walked up to the front desk, to the left side of the desk was a row of machines with pokèball shaped holes in all of them, since pokedexes were outlawed, everyone needed some way to check his or hers pokémon's moves, so Gabbro's government invented the Move Checker, a device witch let you check your pokémon's moves if you put it in the slot.

"Hi can we get our pokémon healed?" asked Lapis nicely.

"Why sure! Just hand them to me and I'll put them on the machine." said the nurse.

She healed the pokémon and let them be on their way. Quartz and Lapis went to the mart next to buy some supplies like pokèball and potions, the regular. They then set out to split up at the entrance to route three. Just as they were going to the entrance a strange man with a shiny grey and black uniform with a big m in the middle ran into them.

"Sorry for that man, I'll help pick that up for you." said Quartz, bending down to pick up the flash drive that the strange man dropped, but then the man flipped out.

"NO, I'LL GET IT, DON'T TOUCH IT! Umm, sorry for that, don't know what came over me… I'll get that." said the man, picking it up.

Quartz stood with a face of slight shock because of the man's outburst. The man ran through the town into route two, and then approached a rock in the hill.

"Probably shouldn't of done that, but running from Pohatu city to the south up here and the fact being that I've been trusted to guard this flash drive with information we stole on it, makes it much more stressful." said the man.

Next he reached for his right hand and pushed a button on his glove to make a bingo looking pad pop up. Pointing it at the rock he said,

"One, seven, sixteen, three." and the rock slid open to reveal a tunnel.

"Well got a long walk a head of me, but Lord Darrius will be pleased to find out I've gotten it back safely." said the Team Mecha grunt as he started his walk through the tunnel, the large rock closing behind him.

Quartz and Lapis approached the entrance gate to route three.

"Thanks for accompanying me to route three Quartz!" said Lapis.

"No problem, besides we'll run into each other plenty of times and then we can catch up on all the things we've done." said Quartz, trying to comfort Lapis, because for whatever reason he knew she wanted them to travel together.

"Yep, you're right, well, probably see you after I get my first gym badge!" said Lapis as she raced off before he could start.

"There she goes, oh well, anyway Lapis was right, the first gym IS in the next city. Better get moving then!" said Quartz as he too ran off into route three.


	7. Chapter 7 Slate and Pohatu City

Quartz walked through route three taking a look at the scenery, not rushing like Lapis had done, heck she ran through the route so fast that he didn't even see where she went. He was probably one quarter through the route when someone jumped out of a tree and caught him by surprise.

"AH! Sorry, just wasn't expecting that, who are you anyway and why were you in that tree?" asked Quartz.

"Never mind that I was just waiting to make an entrance, now how about we battle huh? said the guy.

The guy looked the same age as Quartz and Lapis, had spiky hair, but not to outrageous, he also had a backwards cap on his head with a brown overcoat and regular jeans.

"Fine, I guess that must've taken some effort to wait in that tree for someone to come by, so I'll battle you I guess." said Quartz.

So the battle commenced the guy had a Snaklion, the grass type starter, so Quartz figured he just started his journey, this time Quartz used Magikan obviously because Dratinsplash had the disadvantage. With Magikans physic moves the battle was easier than it would've been without them.

"Looks like you win man, thanks for taking me up on my request anyway, I tried to battle some chick a few seconds earlier but she just ran past and man she could run." said the guy.

"Oh yeah, Lapis, she's quite the eager girl, friend of mine." said Quartz.

"You know her? Anyway that's not important, how about we exchange phone numbers dude, it's rare that anyone would see a pokémon like Magikan out here so early in their journey." said the guy.

"Oh yeah, well me and Magikan go way back." said Quartz.

So Quartz started telling the story of how he and Magikan met. It was a cloudy day when Quartz was nine; he was walking down the mountain path, the path that let trainers walk down the mountain to the ground level route one, when he found Magikan lying there, being injured by a ghost pokémon known as Gengar, Quartz tried to help the Magikan, but instead the Gengar focused its power on Quartz and almost changed him for the worst but the Magikan regained his strength and fought off the Gengar furiously despite the type disadvantage. After that Quartz took it back to the pokémon center and healed it back to full health they had been partners ever since.

"Neat, wish I could've had a partner before I started my journey." said the guy.

"Yep, now about exchanging numbers." said Quartz.

"Yep, let's do that now." said the guy.

The guy started to step over but halfway during the short few steps he tripped over a big root sticking out of the ground.

"You alright man?" asked Quartz as he helped the guy up.

"Yeah, I'm just clumsy, by the way before we exchange phone numbers, name's Slate, pleased to meet you!" said Slate.

"My name's Quartz, pleased to meet you too man." said Quartz.

So they exchanged numbers and Slate went forward into the grass saying something about training to challenge Pohatu City's gym leader.

Quartz continued on the route and battled a few more trainers; none had the enthusiasm of Slate though. Still, Magikan and Dratinsplash gained some battle experience and looked like they had learned some things about battling. He reached Pohatu City after a few minutes and took a look at the city before him.

While Kopaka Town was colder and had more snow because of its mountain location, Pohatu City was the mining capital of the region, no, the world. At the south end of the town was the entrance to the Onua Mines, the largest mine in the world, it had every mineral you could ask for, though it was dangerous since you could get lost in the tunnels just because it was so huge. Pohatu city itself looked like Oreburgh City in the Sinnoh Region, it was covered in nice stone, except Pohatu City's Stone was brighter than Oreburgh's stone. Pohatu city was also the first city to install two gyms into its layout, one in the Onua Mines, and one on the surface in Pohatu City, the first gym badge was earned at the Onua Mines' gym, you had to come back to face the other gym. It wasn't too hard to figure out what pokémon each gym used, the one in the mines used ground, and the one on the surface used rock. Either way Quartz had the advantage since he had Dratinsplash. The first thing he did was heal up at the pokémon center and then he made his way to the Onua Mines.


	8. Chapter 8 Gym Leader 1: Earthryn

Quartz explored the city, while he was walking down a street looking at the buildings; he bumped into an old man in a lab coat.

"Oops, sorry sir didn't mean to." said Quartz, waiting for his backlash.

"Not a problem, not a problem my boy, say would you happen to know where a person named Lola is?" said the old man.

"No, sorry, I don't live here I'm just here to collect my first badge." said Quartz.

"It's ok my boy its ok, well good luck on your first badge." said the old man as he walked away.

As he walked away Quartz' fear wore off very quickly and he took one last look at the old man as he departed. Quartz could of sworn he'd seen him somewhere before, oh well, didn't matter he thought as he went towards the Onua Mines. The Onua Mines were actually quite spectacular, at least the center where there was a huge whole with bridges and walkways connecting places, there were SO MANY deposits of iron, copper, crystals, some gold, and more. Quartz made his way to the bottom where there was a decently sized sign that said "Gym this way" so Quartz made his way towards that. When he was about to go in he bumped into someone.

"Quartz, imagine seeing you again so early!" said a surprised Lapis.

"Oh hey Lapis, gotten your first gym badge?" asked Quartz even though he already knew the answer.

"Yep, halfway through route three, I remembered I had a disadvantage, so I caught this," she said as she pulled out a pokèball.

Inside the pokèball was a Stickalis, since a Stickalis was part grass type, which meant, of course, Lapis had an advantage over the gym leader from then on.

"I'm going to check out the city a bit more before I go on to the next route, see you, and good luck with your gym battle." she said as she playfully bumped him on the shoulder and walked away.

Quartz walked into the room to be revealed to a very well done battle arena, with a greyish black color and holes in the arena, symbolizing the Onua Mines, impressed he walked in and a man jumped down.

"Hello there young man, I'm Earthryn, one of Pohatu City's gym leaders!" said Earthryn.

Earthryn had a big beard, had blue overalls with a grey miners uniform. Quartz readied himself, knowing even though he had an advantage against him; Earthryn probably had an advanced strategy to counter his weaknesses, since he was a gym leader of course.

"Now I trust I don't have to tell you I specialize in ground types?" asked Earthryn.

"Of course not sir." said Quartz with his "ready" face on.

"Then let's get started! Go Titua!" said Earthryn.

A Titua popped out of a pokèball, ready for a fight.

"Alright then, let's go Magikan." said Quartz as he threw his pokèball.

"Titua use dig!" said Earthryn.

Earthryn's Titua tunneled underground at a fast rate for a turtle and readied to unleash his dig power, Quartz knew what to do, he had a simple strategy for dodging dig with Magikan, if it were Dratinsplash, he had a strategy for that to, before he came to the Onua Mines he had taken the time to teach Dratinsplash his incredible acrobatics skills, for a new member to the team he had certainly learned fast.

"Wait for it Magikan, wait for It." said Quartz to Magikan, waiting for the attack to commence.

He noticed a rumbling in the ground and the ground rising slowly under Magikan.

"Now Magikan, teleport!" yelled Quartz.

Magikan teleported to the other end of the gym arena just as Titua busted out of the ground.

"Now, psy-punch!" said Quartz.

Magikan used a move exclusive move to his kind, psy-punch, it hit Titua for a good amount of damage since he flinched once it hit.

"Now, a few more times!" said Quartz.

"Dang it, he flinched and now that Magikan is just- wow I'm an idiot! Titua hide inside your shell!" yelled Earthryn.

Earthryn's Titua hid inside its shell as Quartz' Magikan psy-punched it five times."

"Dang, oh well, Magikan," started Quartz.

"Oh no you don't, shell shock!" yelled Earthryn.

Earthryn's Titua stayed inside its shell and started on Magikan.

"Teleport Magikan," said Quartz.

Magikan teleported and Earthryn's Titua missed and smashed into the wall, dealing damage to it.

"Dang it you're a good trainer you are, but I'm still going to beat cha!" said Earthryn.

"Sorry but I don't think so, confuse ray Magikan!" said Quartz

Magikan issued a swirly wave at Titua, confusing him.

"Titua, try a shell shock anyway!" said Earthryn.

Earthryn's Titua again got smashed into the wall, making it faint.

"Dang, well you did a good job bud, alright last one, go Drillzin!" yelled Earthryn as he threw his last pokémon into the battlefield.

Drillzin was a pokémon with a groundhog pokémon with a drill for a nose, it was a strong ground type, and a good choice since there weren't that many in Gabbro.

"Alright then, let's earn our first gym badge Dratinsplash!" yelled Quartz as he threw out his other pokémon. Dratinsplash popped out, eager to fight.

"Alright then, psychic drill Drillzin." said Earthryn.

Drillzin pushed its drill into the ground and small boulders rose out of the ground and hurled them self at Dratinsplash.

"Dodge them our way Dratinsplash." said Quartz.

This move would have been dangerous if it was another trainer in Quartz' shoes, but since this was the "greatest acrobatic in Kopaka Town" he could dodge almost anything. Dratinsplash dodged things "their way, he ran up the wall at a VERY fast rate and dodged the first, jumped on top of the second one, rolled under the third one after he jumped off of the second one, and then just regularly side stepped the fourth.

"Alright then, water gun." said Quartz.

Dratinsplash shot a strong water gun at Drillzin, the effect was almost immediate, and Drillzin fell fainted immediately because of the water type move.

"Well, well, well, good job young man, that was quite the battle, and I must say nice acrobatics with your pokémon. Here's your badge, the Crystal Badge, nice meeting you, to be honest could I have your number so I might be able to learn some of those fancy acrobatics?" asked Earthryn.

"Sure, I'd be happy to!" said Quartz

So they registered their numbers and Quartz slowly walked out of the Onua Mines felling VERY satisfied.


	9. Chapter 9 Professor Oak

Quartz looked around the city, seeing if there was anything worth looking at before he moved on to the next route, he saw the old man in the lab coat again as he walked down one street, but the second he turned a corner he heard a yell.

"Let go of me!" yelled someone on the previous street.

Quartz turned to face the street that he was just on and saw several people that looked like the guy he and Lapis bumped into in Alalop Town carrying the old man away at a fast pace. Some people tried to chase after them but one threw a pokèball and used his Titua to knock a billboard down onto the street, blocking them, no one else except Quartz and the people on that street knew what was happening, but they were blocked off. Just as he was running after them someone jumped over the billboard with great effort and caught up to Quartz, it was Lapis.

"How did you do that? I never knew you could jump that high!" said Quartz, shocked.

"Oh I just imagined I was you, but we have to focus on them!" said Lapis.

They kept a keen eye on them until they fled into the sewers of the city.

"Quartz, if you know anyone that could help, could you try getting them here, because I know that it's going to be at least somewhat dangerous down there, I mean they just kidnapped someone." said Lapis.

"Yeah I know someone, I just hope he's in the area." said Quartz reaching for his pokégear.

He flipped it open and dialed Slate's number. After at least two seconds he answered.

"Yes Quartz this is Slate, what do you want, oh yeah by the way just got my first badge," he started.

"Not now, some guys just kidnapped an old man and fled into the sewers, I'll pinpoint our location onto your pokégear and come as quickly as you can." said Quartz, feeling satisfied that he got some help.

A minute or two later Slate was there.

"Alright I'm here, by the way who's the girl?" asked Slate with a smirk on his face.

"Stop right there! It's Lapis remember, I told you that's who ran past you earlier." said Quartz, knowing that he was about to make fun of him.

"Oh yeah, hi, my name's Slate, nice to meet yah!" said Slate shaking her hand.

"Umm… yeah nice to meet you to, anyway, that's not the point, we need to get down there and save him!" she said, jumping down.

"Lapis, at least wait for me first!" yelled Quartz as he jumped in after her.

"Cannonball!" yelled Slate as he too jumped into the sewers.

A few seconds later there was a small crack and a yell of "Slate!" from the sewers.

"Why'd you have to land on me!" said Quartz, thoroughly annoyed that he now had a teenage guy on top of him, not getting off.

"Sorry, should've looked." said Slate.

"We need to hurry, that old man's not going to save himself!" said Quartz.

As soon as he said that he heard something else in the sewer.

"OW!" yelled a voice they hadn't heard before.

"Alright listen old man, you're coming with us whether you like it or not! Now come on!" yelled another voice they hadn't heard.

Next they heard a small yelp, then Slate got off Quartz and they hurried down the tunnels of Pohatu City's sewer system. They eventually bumped into Lapis who said she heard them down a tunnel to the left; they followed in and then got to a dead end where they found them.

"Crap they found us!" said the one holding the old man.

"Stop being such a damn pussy Bill they're only a couple of teenagers looking for a spot to make out, we can take 'em!" said the other, who was holding a girl they had never seen before.

"You know you're not getting away with this idiots right?" All the shouting you've done has probably alerted SOMEONE, and we've blocked up your exit." said Lapis with a frown on her face, perhaps the insult "looking for a spot to make out" didn't please her.

"You honestly think we REALLY would've stumbled upon a dead end, we've been planning this, so bye chumps!" said the other man as a secret passage opened up and they grabbed the old man and the girl and started a jog.

"Magikan, BARRIER!" yelled Quartz as quick as he could.

Barrier was a move that raised all defenses for your pokémon, however this time with an exception. Magikan teleported to the entrance and made a strong psychic barrier, blocking their way.

"Damn it! All that planning just to be foiled by three brats!" yelled one of them.

"No you ass, we just need to knock them out slash kill them and we can be on our way!" said the other.

The two grabbed their pokèballs and threw them, out popped a Stickalis and a Puchicho, a normal, fire type chihuahua pokémon.

"Alright then, you want to fight, that's fine, let's kick their asses Snaklion!" yelled Slate as he threw his pokèball into the field.

"What he said, common Singebark," started Lapis.

"No Lapis, sorry, but could you guard the exit, and if they try to leave give them one kick they won't forget!" said Quartz as he threw out Dratinsplash.

"Fine, but I like the idea of the last part." said Lapis with a mischievous smile on her face as she stood guard.

"Alright purple what's our first move?" asked Slate, purple being his new nickname for Quartz.

"Alright, I'll take the Puchicho and you take the Stickalis since I wouldn't have an advantage against it." said Quartz

"Alright then purple, your call, Snaklion steel swish." said Slate.

Steel swish was a move for Snaklion that let it swish its steel tail to deal some damage to the enemy. Slates Snaklion's effect was almost instant, the foes Stickalis fainted, since it didn't have good defense, it was a VERY quick fight.

"Dratinsplash water gun!" said Quartz.

Just as Quartz' Dratinsplash used his water gun, the foes Puchicho jumped out of the way in a quick, simple motion.

"Oh no you don't kid I won't go down that easily!" yelled the man.

The man's Puchicho jumped at Dratinsplash and readied its claws. However at the last second Quartz' Dratinsplash jumped out of the way and used another water gun, the man's Puchicho readied itself but the water gun ricochet off the wall and hit the Puchicho, knocking it out.

"Ugh, looks like we're caught, IF we didn't have a backup plan!" yelled the man as he pulled out a grappling hook gun, something that you would see Batman use, and pointed it at the grate.

Quartz jumped on to them just after he used it to pull the grate down and used it on the open space.

"I'm not letting you get away this time, let them go!" said Quartz, content on holding on as long as it took.

"Just let them go, it isn't worth it Ted." said the one Quartz was holding on to.

"Fine Bill, but just so you know you brats, you will one day fear the name of Team Mecha!" yelled the other one known as Ted.

They dropped the old man and girl as Quartz let go. Lapis and Slate caught one each.

"YOU IDIOT, IMAGINE WHAT KIND OF SHIT HE'S GOING TO DO TO US NOW! MY ARCEUS WHY DID YOU HAVE TO MENTION OUR NAME!" screamed the one known as Bill as they grappled out of the sewer.

"Why'd you let them go Quartz!?" yelled Lapis as the untied the girl.

"They fulfilled their part, besides their probably just some stupid street gang, no biggie Lapis." said Quartz.

"I guess you're right, let's get back topside." said Slate as Quartz helped him untie the old man.

They got out of the sewer and headed to the local café, where the old man and girl revealed themselves.

"Thank you so much for saving us, I dare say we would've still been in their hands if it wasn't for you three, thank you." said the old man.

"Our pleasure sir, our pleasure." said Quartz.

"I never got around to introducing myself did I, I'm Professor Oak, visiting from Kanto to visit a few good friends of mine, also to research the Gabbro Region, which I actually haven't done yet, and this is Lola, the one I was asking you for earlier, she manages the pokémon storage system in Gabbro." said Professor Oak.

"THAT'S who you are! Now I remember, I saw you in the newspaper multiple times, along with your grandson, Green! I guess you could call me a fan of you and the pokédex holders like Red, Blue, Green, etcetera." said Quartz, feeling like an idiot for not realizing it before.

"Ah yes, they are quite "amazing" aren't they." said Professor Oak.

The professor was pondering something right now though, I know that the government wouldn't allow it, but maybe I could shift it, I mean they have minerals for names, what else do you need, he thought to himself, Professor Oak was going back and forth between yes and no, eventually he settled on yes, just like Gold he just had a feeling that these three would do great things.

"I know your government has a rule about this but I might be able to make an exception for you three, how would you like to be the only three to wield a pokédex in your region?" asked the professor.

"REALLY?!" said all three together at the same time.

"Yep, I can't really explain it but for whatever reason I feel like you three will do great things. Just a second, I have their phone number," he smiled as he picked out his pokégear.

A few seconds later he got an answer.

"Yes, well thank you Andy, trust me, what could be so wrong about three teenagers carrying around pokédexes? Exactly, thank you, bye." said Oak as he hung up.

"Alright three, you will have your pokédexes and become Gabbro's pokédex holders!" he said as he walked over to the PC over in the corner.

"Never imagined this would be happening today huh?" asked Quartz as he put his arm around Lapis in excitement, she responded in trying to hide her blushing from him.

A few seconds a package teleported in front of Oak on the PC. He walked over and handed it over to Quartz.

"There you go, now don't make me regret this." he said with a little chuckle.

"Thanks Professor Oak!" said Quartz, with a medium smile on his face.

"Now you three wouldn't happen to know where Professor Pine lives would you. I've only chatted to him on Skype, and for some reason I didn't ask where he lives, either that or I forgot." Oak said.

"Oh he live in Kopaka Town north of here, we only saw him like a day ago considering we just left." said Quartz

"Thanks, I'll be sure to mention you three and what you've done." said the professor as he walked out of the café.

"Man, what an awesome- DAMN IT HE LEFT US WITH THE BILL!" yelled Slate now eyeing their table.

It was indeed true; Lola had left a little while ago after shaking their hands and saying thank you.

"Dang it, alright, cough up you guys, I'm not paying for all of this." said Lapis as she pulled out her bag.

After they walked out the café they went back to their hotel rooms, individually of course, they spent the next few days in Pohatu city, remembering that after Pohatu City every route and area was MUCH longer and took at least a day to traverse. In the evening of their fifth day in Pohatu City they started their walk to route four all feeling satisfied about their accomplishments of being Gabbro's pokédex holders.


	10. Chapter 10 Punishment

At the hidden base of Team Mecha the beautiful evening sky was starting to fade as Darrius could see through his huge window in his office. There was a dull ding and the door to his office opened.

"Yes?" asked Darrius, turning around to see the Team Mecha Admin Raven standing before him.

"Lieutenants Bill and Ted are here sir, they want to report." said Raven.

"Good, let them in." said Darrius, expecting to hear that they had succeeded in Oaks capture.

Bill and Ted walked in, afraid of what awaited them.

"Well, where is Oak my servants?" said Darrius, looking them.

"Well… you see boss… we couldn't capture him." said Bill.

"What!? How in hell did you let an old man evade you?" asked Darrius enraged.

"Well these three teens came to his rescue and they were pretty good with their pokémon so we ended up letting him go to avoid capture." said Ted.

"Very well, I am disappointed but it's nothing serious, we can do without Oak I believe." said Darrius.

Bill and Ted, in their own minds, were relieved that he had forgiven them but still scared that he might find out about Ted's slip. Darrius had noticed their worried faces and decided to speak up again.

"You seem awfully worried about something, tell me won't you?" he said.

Bill and Ted wouldn't speak as they shifted their feet around not looking at him one bit.

"TELL ME!" Darrius shouted at the two, afraid of what might come out of their mouths.

"Well… Lord Darrius you see, Ted used our team name when we escaped." said Bill very quickly, sweating all over.

"YOU WHAT!" yelled Darrius, furious at two of his henchmen.

"Ted-"started Bill because Ted was standing still in fear unable to speak.

"I HEARD WHAT YOU SAID IMBECILE!" said Darrius as he walked towards Ted, his white cloak blowing slightly and his metal cane looking dangerous as ever.

Darrius walked over to Ted, pulled out his metal cane and hit Ted straight in the face with it. Ted screamed and fell over on the ground clutching the bloody spot where his boss had smacked him. Bill backed away knowing he could not interfere even if he wanted to. However after the third hit and yell Bill stepped forward.

"Lord Darrius you could-"started Bill.

"DON'T YOU TELL ME ANYTHING YOU DAMNED LACKY! IT'S HIS FAULT THAT SOME TEENAGERS COULD REPORT US TO AUTHORITYS WE WANT TO STAY HIDDEN FOR NOW IDIOT NOW, GO! GO!" screamed Darrius as he turned to face Bill, his face in anger.

When Bill didn't comply he was knocked out of the room via the metal cane.

"Punishment is underway." said Darrius as he closed the door.

Bill was left standing there, shocked at what he had just witnessed.


	11. Chapter 11 Route 4 Part 1

The evening was already underway as the three split up on their way through route four. Route four took was a route going south that took on the light brown stony and sandy surface of Pohatu city for a while and then eventually started getting greener. The reason it was like a desert in Pohatu city was because the layout of the Gabbro region happened like this so far. Kopaka Town was the northern-most point on Gabbro; it was situated high up in the Likan Mountains so that was why it was much colder up there. It was green for a short while on the walk towards Pohatu city but then turned sandy before long. At Pohatu City you could do one of two things, go on to route four and let the desert run out, or you could go west further into the desert. There was no route for trainers beyond the desert at the west most point stony and sandy mountains blocked any kind of path for someone on foot. After a long walk through part of the desert everything slowly got greener eventually just turning into a slightly sandy and grassy route with short trees few and far between, it then turned into a forest later on but that was a LONG ways away from the start. Quartz began his walk along the desert part of the route to find some pokémon and some trainers. The pokémon you could find on route 4 consisted of: Spinouse a normal-steel type that looked like a Cairo spiny mouse and packed quite a nasty surprise if you were unlucky enough to step on one. There was also the Oolaroos; an Oolaroo was a giant kangaroo normal type pokémon. It had huge teeth and usually pursued pray for as long as they liked. Then there was the Dungaluss, the dung beetle pokémon. It was ground normal and was a medium sized pokémon. Other than that there were just pokémon that trainers on the route had seen before.

Quartz walked through the sandy part of the route with great frustration. It was very hot today and he was starting to get tired. Of course you would expect a desert route to be hot but Quartz had been to route 4 before (other than that he never went beyond route 4.) in the summer and it hadn't even been that hot then. He let the desert slowly vanish as greener scenery came before him. He kept on walking but it was getting REALLY late, it was past 12:00 am. He saw a group of tents up ahead. Quartz was tired enough that he wanted to go to sleep so he decided to stop at the tent area. Normally it would've been a pain for trainers to carry around tents but Gabbro's head scientists had made a very small and stable compactible tent a few years ago. It could fit in your pocket quite easily. All you had to do was press a button on a remote control and BAM the tent sprang up in perfect form. Of course Gabbro had only shared this technology with the Hoenn region since they were allies in the Great Pokémon war. Speaking of which only a couple more cities and Quartz would be in the historical capital of Gabbro. Considering Gabbro was where most of the Great Pokémon war took place most of the information was stored there and it was one of the destinations Quartz was looking forward to the most. He walked on until he came into the camping area of several trainers for the night.

"Quartz!" said a familiar voice.

"Lapis, well, certainly didn't expect to see you here." said Quartz.

Lapis walked toward him with a smile on her face.

"You going to stay here for the night?" asked Lapis.

"Yeah I've just got to get out my," Quartz said reaching into his pocket only to find that there was no Insta-Tent in there.

He looked in his typical trainer bag on his back but it wasn't in there either.

"Damn it, forgot it I guess. Was so excited about going on the journey that I didn't even bother to check if I had one, out of all the things I could've forgotten. Oh well at least they'll sell them in the next city… I hope." he said.

"Well you could always stay the night in my Insta-Tent." said Lapis.

"Alright that sounds ok, thanks Lapis, glad I can always count on you." said Quartz as he put his arm around Lapis and let her lead him to her Insta-Tent.

They walked inside and Quartz saw there was already a rug with a pillow and blanket for him to sleep on.

"You got the new model?" said Quartz.

"Just in case of company, you never know. Lucky I did." said Lapis.

"Well might as well eat and go to bed then." said Quartz as he rummaged through his bag.

He pulled out some of the food he packed and the same with Lapis and they had dinner.

"Desert was hot today, much more than it should be, at least that's what I think." said Quartz.

"Yeah, I went there twice. Was never as hot as that." said Lapis.

They discussed it a bit more and then Quartz went to bed. However Lapis was unwilling to go to sleep just yet. She had to decide about what she would do next.

(WAIT! This isn't going to turn into a porno or anything, none of my work will. However as it was stated in an earlier chapter Lapis has a crush on Quartz so basically this is about that, so yeah.)

Lapis didn't know if she should confess to him now or not. For whatever stupid reason that everyone gets at this kind of moment she couldn't do it. She just wasn't ready. Going to her bed in the tent, feeling defeated, she went to sleep until the morning.


	12. Chapter 12 Squirtle Grove

Since Quartz arrived at the campsite at 2:00 AM last night. He and Lapis decided to wake up at 9:00 and then continue on. Unfortunately the area had a lot of rain that morning and it was still continuing when they started to go on the road again. It was almost 12:00 pm and it was still raining.

"Oh of course it had to rain today." said Quartz as he walked through the rain with his clothes getting soaked. Unfortunately tiny umbrellas that could be expanded into a regular sized one didn't exist so trainers didn't bother weighing themselves down with one.

"It would've a rained no matter what. My Pokégear's weather app predicted it, with a one hundred percent chance of rain for a big part of the morning on route four." said Lapis.

"Oh weh," began Quartz, although he didn't get a chance to finish. The ground was wet and they were on a hill at the plain/forest joining point of the route. So they both slipped and fell. They grabbed onto each other as they slid down into a big pond at the bottom. It was actually deep for a puddle in a plain and a second later they both sprang out laughing. Lapis looked into Quartz's beautiful purple eyes and her brain got lost in a trance as she began to speak without thinking.

"Quartz, listen, there's something I need to tell you," she said.

"Yeah what is it?" asked Quartz.

However before Lapis began a yelp from a pokémon came out of nowhere, Lapis turned around and Quartz looked ahead and saw a Squirtle hurrying along a bunch of other Squirtle.

"That's a lot of Squirtles." said Lapis, now snapping back to full consciousness.

"Oh, we're near Squirtle Grove!" said Quartz.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that Squirtle Grove was on route four." said Lapis.

The two decided to follow them and see what they were up to because the leading Squirtle looked very worried about something. When the Squirtles halted a sight greeted Quartz and Lapis that paralyzed them for a moment, a giant ship was hovering over Squirtle Grove occasionally sending out robotic claws to pick up Squirtles and pull them into the ship. Some Squirtles were using water guns to disable the claws but it took too long and by then they normally got grabbed. After they got their senses back, Quartz noticed that many Squirtles were falling back into the grove.

"I guess the ship is too much for them to handle, no surprise there." said Lapis, staring at the retreating Squirtles.

"Why don't we follow them into the grove?" asked Quartz.

"Well, why not." said Lapis.

She and Quartz sprang from their bush and ran into the grove before the ship turned its attention on them. They ran into the grove and eventually saw the Squirtles run into a whole; the whole was big enough for the two so they went in. Once they got inside they saw it was a miniature cave with some deep looking ponds for swimming in, Quartz and Lapis saw that the Squirtles were gathered around a strange sight. A pink Squirtle with a yellow tail and shell!

"What the hell?" Quartz said, surprised at the pokémon he was seeing.

"That doesn't even look like a shiny Squirtle… shiny Squirtles only have a slight color change on their skin and a green shell," said Lapis, just as surprised as Quartz was.

At that point the Squirtles turned around, two Squirtles blasted water at Quartz and Lapis, Quartz still stunned by the pink Squirtle was hit and toppled over into a pond. Lapis, however, regained her senses at the last second and dodged the Squirtle's water guns.

"Wait, we're not here to harm you!" said Lapis.

Even though the water gun attacks wouldn't really harm them it would be irritating seen clearly as Quartz emerged.

"Why you little…!" said Quartz as he climbed out of the pond.

"Wait Quartz, I'm trying to sort out this with…" continued Lapis, only to get cut off by a water blast to the face, causing her to fall into a pond.

Lapis emerged a few seconds later and was pulled out by Quartz. They turned around to see a Squirtle was preparing to "strike" again when it was cut off from a blow to the face by the pink Squirtle, with an annoyed look on her face.

"Thanks," said Quartz.

It was at this moment that he got to take a closer look at the Squirtle, it actually had small eyelashes, only a few other Squirtles had these eyelashes so Quartz took a random guess that this pink Squirtle was a female. Lapis decided to speak again since Quartz was in thought.

"We could help you get rid of that ship, normally we would see both sides of the spectrum but I'm pretty sure we're not going to like whoever's in that ship." said Lapis.

The pink Squirtle smiled at them and ran to the entrance of the small cave, she made a sound and most of the Squirtles followed, and Quartz guessed the others would guard the cave. The pink Squirtle turned around and pointed to the surface.

"Alright then, let's go!" said Lapis as she pulled Quartz, hard, out of the cave.

"You know you could of let me just walk." said Quartz as he rushed along, his left arm firmly gripped in Lapis' hand.

"Oh come on, lighten up!" grinned Lapis as they raced off toward the area where they had found the ship.


	13. Chapter 13 Team Mecha's Machine

Quartz and Lapis peeked into the clearing; the ship was still there trying to swipe Squirtles.

"Quartz, you're going to have to trust me." said Lapis.

"Sure I trust you, I always have." said Quartz.

"Cool then I won't have to convince you." said Lapis.

Lapis jumped out of the grass they were hiding in, Quartz still in tow, Lapis picked up a stone and hurled it at the ship. The stone hit its target (how could it not) and the ship sent a claw at them. Lapis let the claw grab them as they were pulled into the ship. The pink Squirtle happened to see all that just happened and a grin of recognition spread across its face as it yelled for the other Squirtles to come forward. They, of course, followed their leader. The ships claws reached down to grab the last of the Squirtles, all of the Squirtles panicked not knowing there leader's plan but that was probably a good thing. If none of them panicked then it would've looked suspicious so the pink Squirtle thanked them as they were pulled in to the ship.

Quartz and Lapis were thrown into an energy cage thanks to the claw.

"There, don't think of escaping you two, the boss will be here soon." said the woman as she walked through the door.

"Well, fantastic. I went from walking to the beautiful Lewa City to being trapped in an energy cage! What a perfect way to spend my day." said Quartz.

"Well, we're trapped now so don't complain it'll only make it worse, I blame myself, I should've thought of all the possibilities." said Lapis.

Just then the door opened and a woman walked in. She had black hair with various purple dyes in some parts of her hair. She was wearing a strange outfit; in fact, the other woman they had seen was wearing a strange outfit, and so was the person that had the flash drive, and those guys who had tried to kidnap Professor Oak. It was a light and dark gray suit with a big gear in the metal. Inside the gear was a big yellow m, and on the sleeves there were sharp triangle shapes that went up to the shoulder.

"Ah, so these are the two teenagers you told me about," said the woman.

"Yes General Raven, we caught them along with the Squirtles." said the other woman.

Finally Quartz and Lapis noticed their surroundings; they were in a room full of energy cages. There were claws on the ceiling with a big computer to control them on the floor. In the energy cages were all the Squirtles that had accompanied them, the pink one however mysteriously wasn't there.

"Well, I've never tried our little machine on other humans before, so, let's see what happens." said Raven.

"What "little machine" are you talking about?!" asked Quartz.

"This," said Raven as she walked over to the computer and started to type. Soon Quartz' and Lapis' cage was grabbed by a claw and lifted onto a conveyer belt. The conveyer belt started up and soon they found themselves in a room entirely "dedicated" to a machine. They noticed there was one more cage in front of them as Raven walked in.

"This is our "little machine" it turns organic beings into half organic half robotic beings, improving their abilities while also giving us complete control over them." said Raven.

"Monsters," said Lapis quietly.

"Thank you, as a reward you will get a demonstration." said Raven.

She fired up the machine as the cage in front of them moved ever closer to the machine. The cage contained two Squirtles and as it was lowered into the machine they could hear various devices at work. A few seconds later the cage was lifted out of the machine, smoke shielding all visions of the Squirtles, and was plopped on to the floor of the ship. A few seconds later out sprang two robotic Squirtles, they had robotic parts on seventy five percent of their bodies, their eyes were replaced with cylon ones and they had mechanical guns attached to their arms.

"They have been implanted with robotic body parts and now obey our bidding." said Raven.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Lapis.

"Once out Lord gains enough robotic pokémon he shall use them to destroy all organic pokémon and seize power." said Raven.

"Impossible," said Quartz.

"Anything's possible, besides, you'll get to come along for the ride." said Raven, grinning, as she went back to the computer.

Suddenly, Quartz and Lapis remembered what was going to happen to them as the conveyer belt started moving again, and their cage got ever so closer to the machine.

Just then a huge blast of water came out of nowhere; the result was the pink Squirtle.

"Nice try but we're not idiots you animal, water won't destroy the machine!" said Raven.

However that wasn't what the Squirtle was aiming for, the cage was hit by a blast so humungous in power that the cage was blasted off the conveyer belt and smashed against the wall. With the cage broken Quartz and Lapis started too run at Raven, both ran in separate directions.

"Mecha-Squirtles, blast the boy into oblivion, NOW!" said Raven.

The Squirtles obeyed without hesitation, they blasted out HUGE blasts of water heading straight for Quartz. Just when it looked like Quartz was frozen in fear and done for his pokèball burst open and a white light came out; a pink wall then appeared in front of Quartz and the water blasted into that instead. The white light faded and a taller, bigger, much more intimidating version of Magikan appeared in front of Quartz, holding up the barrier as much as it could.

"Magikan, you've evolved into Spellcastorous!" yelled Quartz.

However Spellcastorous looked like it was in no mood to talk right now. Quartz remembered his situation as he jumped out of the way. Just in time to. The barrier broke from the force of the water and Spellcastorous was flung across the room into the wall.

"Well, I wasn't expecting that, no matter. Drones take care of the boy!" yelled Raven.

As soon as she said that one of the doors opened and six big drones came through and at a decent speed they headed for Quartz. Quartz jumped, trying to avoid them; however the droids were prepared for that as they let him land onto one of them. They quickly transmitted a code to open a hatch and they flew out with Quartz in tow.

"Good, now, I'll take care of the girl." said Raven.

Lapis pulled out a pokèball and was ready for a fight. However, another pokèball fell back into the ship from the hatch. The pokèball popped open and out came Dratinsplash. Lapis figured Quartz had thrown the pokèball back into the ship to help her. She didn't dwell on it long though as she threw her pokèball, she had chosen Snaklion clearly seen when her pokèball burst open.

"Very well, Mecha-Blastoise obey me, destroy them!" Raven yelled.

Raven threw her pokèball and a fierce looking Mecha-Blastoise burst out. It had fierce red eyes along with its robotized body. Its cannons were MUCH bigger than they would be with any other Blastoise and its tail had cannon on it as well.

"Holy crap…" said Lapis, stunned by the appearance of the creature.

"Now girl, time to fight." said Raven.

Lapis readied herself for her toughest battle yet, fearing the results.


End file.
